Cross to the Dark Side FR
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: "Parce que il est un Veela, je suis sa compagne et je le ferai passer toujours en premier" elle récitait comme si elle lisait directement d'un livre.La guerre fait ressortir le pire dans chacun , surtout quand il s'agit de choisir entre ceux que vous aimez et ceux dont vous êtes le plus proche, et quand la guerre est finie, la suite n'est rien d'autre qu'un désordre. Veela HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK et l'histoire est à b0wtiesarecool. Je ne suis que la traductrice

Lien de la fiction originale : http(:) /(www) . fanfiction(.net) /s/(7630226) /1/ (Cross-to-the-Dark-Side) (enlevez les parenthèses)

Merci à ma bêta Nedjy

* * *

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger était assise seule dans sa petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny Weasley au square Grimmaurd. Son environnement était plutôt vide, quelque chose qui semblait refléter sa personnalité dernièrement.

La guerre faisait encore rage comme chaque jour depuis ses 17 ans, et toujours à Poudlard. Maintenant âgée de 20 ans, elle se sentait complètement perdue et seule, mais c'était un sentiment nouveau, qui avait commencé le jour de son 20ième anniversaire.

Elle se réveilla ce matin-là, se sentant comme si quelque chose manquait dans sa vie, elle regarda dans le miroir seulement pour voir que rien n'était fait différent. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux châtains, lâches et bouclés, qui tombaient sous ses seins, ses lèvres charnues étaient toujours aussi rouges, et sa silhouette était toujours la même, mince mais considérablement plus développée que celle de la fille de 17 ans qu'elle était autrefois. La seule chose un peu différente était ses yeux, ils semblaient encore plus grands et plus bruns, mais l'étincelle avait disparu.

Chaque jour, pendant les six prochains mois, elle ferait le même rêve, à propos d'un homme mystérieux qui faisait de son mieux pour la retrouver. Elle était également hantée par le sentiment que le temps commençait à manquer.

Ce sentiment la rendait nerveuse à force de penser qu'il y avait un compte à rebours pour quelque chose qui semblait si énorme, mais dont elle ne savait encore rien.

«Mione ?"

Un petit coup à la porte gagna son attention et la sortit de ses pensées profondes.

Hermione se leva du lit, se glissa à travers la pièce et ouvrit la porte dès qu'elle l'eut atteinte.

«Bonjour Harry», un sourire se répandit sur son visage en voyant son meilleur ami debout en face d'elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire, «Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler en bas rapidement, avant la descente ? »

Hermione ouvrit la porte en grand, signe à Harry qu'elle le ferait. Elle le suivit dans l'escalier, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment tenace synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles pour elle. Il l'emmena dans le salon où la plupart de l'Ordre était debout.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Elle les regarda avec méfiance.

Lupin fut le seul à se lever.

«Nous avons entendu des bruits qui courraient, nous avons d'abord pensé que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais maintenant ils sont de plus en plus fréquents», il se racla la gorge et la regarda directement dans les yeux, «Les Mangemorts te cherchent Hermione "

Elle regarda en retour l'homme plus âgé, abasourdie "Me cherchent ? Etes-vous sûr?" interrogea-t-elle avec incrédulité: «Pourquoi me voudraient-ils moi par rapport à tout le monde?"

La pièce était calme.

"Très probablement pour s'en prendre à moi» Harry prit la parole: «Ils pourraient facilement se servir de toi comme d'un moyen de pression, sachant que l'Ordre ferait n'importe quoi pour te récupérer. C'est pourquoi nous avons convenu que tu ne devras pas être sur la descente avec nous ce soir "

Hermione dû s'empêcher de grogner. Evidemment, elle était recherchée à cause de sa relation avec Harry, ce qui était compréhensible, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours à cause de lui ? Non pas qu'elle voulait ce genre d'attention.

Elle secoua la tête avec un agacement évident: «Oui, mais vous n'avez pas de preuves solides, pour ce que nous savons, les Mangemorts peuvent simplement dire ceci pour essayer de nous rendre paranoïaques."

"Hermione" C'était Tonks qui lui parlait maintenant, "Nous ne pourrons pas faire notre travail correctement ce soir si nous sommes tous inquiets pour ta sécurité, love. Sans oublier que quelqu'un a besoin de rester ici et surveiller les autres"

Pansy Parkinson.

Ils voulaient qu'elle reste et qu'elle protège cette horrible salope qui avaient fui vers eux pour la sécurité et qui avait été rien d'autre que terrible avec eux depuis.

Hermione se frotta l'arrière de son cou: «Très bien, je pense que je vous verrais quand vous rentrerez, alors"

Les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à disparaitre un par un, laissant seulement Harry et Ron.

"C'est bon les gars, je comprends». Elle leur offrit un sourire peu convaincant.

"Nous sommes désolés Mione "Ron frotta son bras:« Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelque chose t'arriver, tu es notre sœur "

Ses paroles ne la gênèrent pas, ils avaient rompus depuis longtemps déjà.

Harry serra son épaule, compatissant : «Après ce soir, nous allons mettre un terme à tout ça, je te le promets, mais pour l'instant nous ne savons pas avec certitude, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques"

«Je sais» soupira-t-elle, "Bonne chance"

Tous deux, l'attirèrent dans une étreinte rapide, "Rendez-vous dans la matinée", ajouta Harry avant que les deux transplanent.

La sensation d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur fit haleter Hermione, "Notre temps est compté" murmura-t-elle.

"Quel temps ?" Elle se retourna pour faire face à nul autre que Pansy Parkinson.

Même si Hermione détestait Pansy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intimidée par son apparence. La jeune fille Parkinson était à peine plus petite que Hermione, ses yeux brillaient d'un vert vif, elle avait des dents parfaitement droites, un nez retroussé qui rehaussait à son autorité naturelle et des cheveux noirs brillants qui tombaient tout droit sur ses épaules.

"Mêle-toi de tes affaires» rétorqua Hermione, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à se battre avec Pansy.

Pansy roula des yeux, "Voilà le problème Granger», elle se rapprocha d'elle, "tu es mon affaire, tu es la raison pour laquelle je devais venir à cet endroit stupide, et enfin, tu es la raison grâce à laquelle je peux enfin sortir et rentrer à la maison "

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" Hermione plissa les yeux vers Pansy.

La jeune fille avait seulement été sous la protection de l'ordre au cours des six derniers mois, son passé n'avait aucun sens pour Hermione, mais tout le monde semblait prêt à l'oublier, nécessiteux de nouvelles recrues.

"Vois Granger, voici le dilemme" Pansy sortit sa baguette de sa manche: «Le temps est compté, tu le sais, je le sais et d'autres personnes très importantes à mes yeux le savent"

Hermione se pencha à sa poche pour en sortir sa propre baguette,et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Pansy la repêcher de sa propre poche. Comment Parkinson, de toutes les personnes, avait-elle réussi à la désarmer ?

"Maintenant, il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois te montrer, et ça ne peut pas attendre" Pansy fit un autre pas plus près d'elle, "je ne veux pas te faire de mal. A vrai dire, je ne peux pas te faire de mal, mais je vais devoir essayer si tu ne viens pas avec moi "

«Je n'ai pas confiance en toi» Hermione se recula, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment persistant qui lui soufflait d'aller avec Pansy.

"Tout a commencé quand tu as eu 20 ans, n'est-ce pas ? Chaque jour a été un enfer pour toi, c'est comme la dépression, mais au lieu de vouloir te suicider, tu voulais en trouver la raison » Pansy lui tendit la main, «J'ai les réponses, laisse-moi te montrer"

Malgré sa raison qui lui criait de ne pas lui faire confiance, Hermione prit la main de l'autre sorcière. Elle ressentit immédiatement les effets du transplanage. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir. La porte en face d'elles s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Debout devant elle, se tenait Narcissa Malefoy, et c'est alors que la réalité lui sauta aux yeux.

Elle était dans le Manoir Malefoy.

"J'avais peur que vous n'acceptiez pas de le faire" prononça la femme la plus âgée bouleversée. Ses yeux humides attrapèrent ceux d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Pansy ?" Siffla Hermione en s'éloignant loin de l'autre fille.

"S'il te plaît, Hermione, tu es venue jusqu'ici" Pansy la regarda suppliante: «Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda-t-elle à Narcissa.

Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration, "son état empire chaque jour qui passe, il s'est évanoui il y a peu de temps" dit-elle à Pansy en tremblant: «Que sait-elle ?"

Pansy secoua la tête: «Rien, je ne pouvais pas perdre plus de temps"

Narcissa acquiesça, la remerciant et fit signe à Hermione d'entrer dans la salle, «S'il vous plaît, il est temps que vous sachiez tout"

Le corps de Hermione marchait automatiquement vers l'avant, laissant Pansy seule, debout dans le couloir.

"Je ne comprends pas" Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Narcissa lui serra la main: «Je vais tout vous expliquer, une fois à l'intérieur."

Elle continua silencieusement vers la porte, Narcissa la suivait de près. La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière provenait de l'extérieur. Sur le lit était un personnage immobile, apparemment endormi. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la pièce, des cheveux blonds blancs attrapèrent les quelques rayons de lumière. L'homme sur le lit n'était autre que Draco Malefoy.

"Asseyez-vous" Narcissa désigna deux chaises qui étaient en face du lit.

Hermione s'assit sans dire un mot.

"Le nom des Malefoy est très distingué comme je suis sûre que vous le savez," commença Narcissa d'une voix étouffée: «Il a toujours été connue pour la pureté de sa lignée, son argent, son attachement pour le côté obscur, et aussi ses secrets. Il y a six générations, le fils aîné d'Abraxas Malefoy a été mordu par un Veela. Ce fut un incident exceptionnel, jamais quelque chose de ce genre ne s'était produit auparavant. "

Hermione fit un léger hochement de tête pour signifier à la sorcière qu'elle écoutait attentivement.

"Le venin injecté dans le garçon a en quelque sorte fait de lui un Veela, un cas rare en effet. Ce fut comme une surprise pour la famille qui, à partir de ce garçon, possédât une partie Veela chez ses héritiers mâles, et dont la transformation débuterais à leurs 17 ans"

Hermione respira fortement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco.

«A 20 ans, ils commenceraient à souffrir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur compagnon et se lient avec lui " Narcissa fit une pause.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si ils ne le font pas?" Hermione se tourna vers Narcissa.

Elle secoua la tête tristement: «Ce n'est pas un résultat ordinaire, après tout, le partenaire et Veela ressentent les mêmes effets, ils ne se sentent pas complets l'un sans l'autre. Mais si le Veela ne se lie avec son compagnon, il pourrait alors mourir le cœur brisé au moment où son 21e anniversaire prend fin. »

Draco était plus âgé qu'elle, d'au moins six mois, ce qui le situerait presque à 21.

«Il aura 21 ans dans quatre jours" sa mère parlait si doucement que cette fois Hermione l'a presque manqué.

Hermione se leva de son siège, «Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi?" demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

Narcissa se leva également de sa chaise: «Ma chère, vous connaissez déjà la réponse"

Lady Malefoy sortit de la pièce lentement, laissant une Hermione déboussolée debout à côté du lit.

«Je suis sa compagne?" demanda-t-elle, elle-même déroutée.

Hermione se tenait à côté de son lit pendant quelques minutes, ressentant des sentiments contradictoires La curiosité prit rapidement le dessus et elle tendit la main pour caresser le visage de Draco.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, ses poignets saisirent les siens très rapidement et la tirèrent sur le lit à côté de lui.

«Ils t'ont trouvé » il poussa un soupir de soulagement, en se plaçant au-dessus d'elle.

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exploser de sa poitrine.

Malefoy était un Veela.

Elle était sa compagne.

Ils devraient s'unir !

Les conséquences lui passaient toutes au-dessus de la tête.

Curieusement, elle n'en était pas trop gênée. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait immensément soulagée, mais pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée…

* * *

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà le nouveau bébé, n'hésitez pas à dire votre avis ! Et je suis désolée la première fois, j'ai mis en ligne le chapitre que j'ai envoyé à ma bêta -' alors relisez le chapitre corrigé cette fois ! Encore désolée je suis fatiguée :p !**

**XO XO Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclamer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je suis que la traductrice. L'histoire appartient à b0wtiesarecool et les personnages sont bien sûr à JKR :)

Lien de la fiction originale : http./(www) . /s(/)7630226/1/ Cross-to(-)the-dark-side enlevez les parenthèses

Merci à ma bêta Mamanlily

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione était complètement figée, «Es-tu blessée? » lui demanda Draco, son front plissé d'inquiétude.

Elle secoua la tête sans rien dire, en prenant une profonde inspiration et clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, « Tu es vraiment un Veela? » cela semblait être une question stupide à poser, surtout après que sa mère venait tout juste de lui expliquer l'histoire des Malfoy.

Mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

Ses yeux argent se portèrent sur elle, la scotchant par leur beauté, « Je le suis, mais tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que tu comprennes que tu sois ma compagne, Hermione"

«Suis-je prisonnière? »

Sa question le piqua profondément, toutes ses émotions volaient sur son visage. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été aussi facile à lire, jamais.

À contrecœur, il s'éloigna d'elle et se mise sur le dos: «Je suppose que tu peux le voir comme ça, mais tu es seulement une prisonnière ici, aussi longtemps que tu choisis de rejeter ton vrai but ».

Son véritable but. Hermione était terrifiée maintenant.

« Et quel serait mon vrai but ? » interrogea-t-elle en évitant ses yeux.

Draco se décala sur le côté, son œil fut attiré par l'atrocité noire qui était ancrée dans son bras gauche, elle tendit la main et la caressa doucement.

« Pour me rejoindre» chuchota Draco d'une voix rauque: «Tu n'appartiens plus à Harry Potter et sa bande Hermione, tu es à moi ».

Son cœur fut dans sa gorge instantanément, elle se sentait comme si elle allait vomir. Toute pensée qu'Harry pourrait encore avoir raison sur l'influence qu'ils pourraient avoir, disparut. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se mette contre Harry, ils voulaient la transformer en l'une d'entre eux.

Draco l'attira plus près de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il s'endorme, si elle était dans une autre situation, elle aurait considéré ses légers ronflements comme adorables.

Hermione ferma les yeux, prête à se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Le sommeil réussit à la conquérir après un certain temps, l'éloignant de la réalité que pour très peu de temps .

…

Hermione Granger se réveilla le lendemain complètement seule. Les rideaux avaient été tirés dans sa chambre et elle était entièrement éclairée. Sa chambre ne pouvait être considérée comme normale, pour tout enfant qui a vécu dans une famille riche, il y avait une énorme quantité de vert partout. En fait, la chambre était déprimante car le mobilier variait du gris au noir. Regardant vers son lit, elle remarqua que c'était de la soie, bien sûr Draco Malfoy devait avoir des draps de soie noire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand elle vit qu'elle ne portait plus son jean, ni ses chaussures. Au lieu de cela, elle portait son immense pull-over en laine bleu. Qui l'avait déshabillée?

Hermione sauta hors du lit et se mit à fouiller la pièce, ouvrit tous les tiroirs du bureau de Draco, et sa commode jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle eut atteint une autre porte. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva le dressing de Draco.

« Mes vêtements » chuchota-t-elle en état de choc.

Effectivement, chaque vêtement qui lui appartenait était soit accroché à l'arrière de l'armoire ou plié sur les étagères. En s'avançant d'avantage, Hermione vit que ses chaussures étaient mises par paires sous ses vêtements.

S'ils s'étaient donné la peine de prendre ses affaires, ça signifiait qu'elle ne partirait pas de sitôt.

Elle fouilla dans ses vêtements pour trouver quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se changer, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une paire de collants qui allait jusqu'à ses chevilles, des sous-vêtements et un maillot Gryffondor à manches longues que Harry lui avait donné pour un Noël.

Hermione continua à fouiner dans la pièce, ouvrant une autre porte révélant la salle de bain de Draco. Ça ne le dérangerait sûrement pas si elle prenait une douche avant de tenter de s'échapper. Il semblait qu'ils avaient été minutieux lors du déplacement de l'ensemble de ses affaires, toutes ses affaires de toilette étaient placées dans différentes parties de la salle de bains. C'était un peu trop effrayant à son goût.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle se doucha rapidement avant de s'habiller et enfila une paire de bottes qui étaient silencieuses et c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Scannant la chambre de Draco, Hermione décida d'essayer la fenêtre en premier. Elle se précipita vers l'avant, l'ouvrant discrètement.

« Le temps est compté » C'était là à nouveau, pour quelques raisons, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ces quatre mots automatiquement.

La chambre était au deuxième étage, mais si elle pouvait trouver un chemin vers le rebord au premier étage, ça serait moins haut pour sauter.

Hermione balança ses deux jambes hors de la fenêtre, en utilisant les pierres de la maison se trouvant sur son côté, elle glissa sur le rebord du premier étage.

C'était trop facile.

Agrippant ses mains sur le rebord, elle laissa son corps tomber vers le bas avant de lâcher complètement.

Tomber dans l'un des jardins de Narcissa n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen.

« Hermione! » Détournant sa tête brusquement du le mur, elle vit toute la famille Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini, bouches bées devant elle.

La panique la submergea et elle commença à sprinter vers les bords de la propriété Malfoy, ignorant leurs cris.

Elle avait presque atteint les bords du terrain quand une personne la tacla, la fit passer au-dessus d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'écraser sur le sol. Ils atterrirent au sol et elle tomba sans grâce au-dessus d'eux.

« Oh, c'est toi», soupira-t-elle tristement à son poursuivant.

Draco lui sourit d'un air moqueur: «Pensais-tu vraiment que je laisserais ma compagne me laisser comme ça? Sans baguette en plus ».

Sorcière qu'elle était, elle avait oublié que Pansy ne lui avait jamais rendu sa baguette.

« Draco » Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant à travers ses cils, «Quand puis-je partir? »

Son sourit narquois revint une fois de plus: «Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir love?"

Il la poussa hors de lui doucement, mais elle pouvait sentir son excitation appuyée sur elle, prouvant qu'il l'aimait beaucoup dans cette position.

Draco se leva, frottant l'herbe de son pantalon gris fraîchement repassé et assorti aux boutons de sa chemise.

«Viens», il tendit la main vers elle et elle l'a pris, « Beau tee-shirt ma petite Gryffondor » commenta-t-il en gloussant de lui-même.

Hermione lui prit la main sans un mot, sans baguette il n'y avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

Draco ne lâcha jamais sa main alors qu'ils marchaient vers le manoir, ils marchaient vite, passant devant de nombreuses chambres et des couloirs non familiers. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Draco s'arrête enfin, il posa sa main sur une grande porte et il commença à l'ouvrir.

La mâchoire d'Hermione chuta à cause de la vue devant elle, la chambre était un croisement entre une bibliothèque et un bureau. Plus précisément, il y avait certainement plus de livres qu'à Poudlard.

Draco eut un petit rire, ce qui reporta son attention vers lui: «Je pensais que ça te plairait ».

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, ennemi ou non, cette chambre était très impressionnante.

Draco était assis sur un grand canapé et fit signe à Hermione de se joindre à lui: «En fait, j'espérais que nous pourrions parler Hermione ».

Elle était assise de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Écoute, il me reste trois jours à vivre, si tu as choisi de ne pas te lier avec moi. Je sais que pendant les prochains jours, tes sentiments vont être emmêlés et j'aurais donc été confus par rapport à ce que tu ressens si je ne t'en avais pas parlé. » Il chercha dans ses yeux, une démonstration d'une quelconque émotion: «Je comprends que, dans les dernières années, toi et moi nous n'avons jamais, et bien, jamais été civilisés l'un envers l'autre. Mais je t'assure que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours su que tu étais ma compagne. Ça m'a toujours fait souffrir de te voir avec Potter et la belette. Ça m'a littéralement causé de la peine ».

«Ils vont venir me chercher, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? » Hermione évita de regarder directement vers lui: «Il est évident maintenant que Pansy est partie et ils vont mettre les morceaux ensemble rapidement ».

Draco haussa les épaules, « Ainsi soit-il, cela n'a rien à voir avec eux Hermione», elle frissonna quand il prononça son nom une fois de plus.

Il glissa vers le bas du canapé et tendit la main pour toucher sa jambe, « je te veux », le désir dans la voix de Draco embrouilla ses émotions, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'avait pas remarquer l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

« J'ai besoin de toi Hermione» Son visage se rapprocha d'elle, « j'ai besoin de m'unir avec toi, ce soir, je ne peux physiquement pas attendre plus longtemps » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

C'était Draco Malfoy. La fouine bondissante. Le plus coincé sang pur qu'elle eût jamais rencontré. Elle devrait être extrêmement dégoûtée par lui.

«Si je m'unis avec toi, tu me retourneras contre tout ce que je défends», elle frémit quand il commença à placer des baisers légers comme des plumes le long de son cou.

Draco attrapa son menton et tourna la tête pour qu'elle le regarde directement: «Si tu t'unis avec moi, ce que tu vas faire mon amour, je vais te laisser décider ».

Son visage se contracta de colère: «Il n'y a pas de décision à prendre, je ne veux pas vous soutenir et je ne voudrais jamais le soutenir. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que je sois sauvée Draco, alors tu as raison, le temps est compté avant que je sois partie pour de bon ».

Les mots ressemblaient à des mensonges, elle voulait y croire plus que tout plus que tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Il croisa ses bras, essayant de contenir sa colère face à Hermione, «Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Hermione » elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à la cruauté de ses paroles, il n'y avait que Draco qui pouvait passer d'une émotion à l'autre comme ça, « je suppose que tu vas devoir le découvrir à la dure ».

Draco se leva du canapé et Hermione put sentir l'air froid se précipiter pour prendre sa place. Elle attrapa rapidement sa main avant qu'il ne fasse un geste pour partir.

« Depuis que j'ai eu 20 ans, je me suis sentie vide. Je suis sûre que tu sais ce que c'est que de vouloir pleurer parfois parce qu'il te manque quelque chose et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne nie pas que je ne ressens rien quand je suis avec toi, parce que je ressens quelque chose et je ne sais pas ce que c'est ». Elle se mordit les lèvres: « Je veux m'unir avec toi Draco, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour changer de côté. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider Harry à vaincre ton Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Se penchant, Draco plaça un doux baiser sur son front: «Tout ce que tu veux mon amour .

Après leur conversation Draco la laissa seule dans la bibliothèque, affirmant qu'il avait des affaires à faire, pas de doute qu'il avait à faire avec Voldemort. Hermione comprit vite comment accéder aux livres de la bibliothèque, recherchant des informations sur les Veelas, mais ça s'avéra inutile.

Le dîner fut calme et maladroit. Hermione avait essayé d'écouter autant que possible la conversation, si elle allait partir, elle aurait besoin de connaître leur emploi du temps, sans mentionner que toutes informations recueillies pourraient être importantes pour l'Ordre.

La marche vers sa chambre cette nuit-là fut tortueuse, Hermione avait lu peu de choses sur leur union, ce serait différent en considérant le fait que Draco n'était pas réellement un Veela pur. Pour s'unir, ils auraient encore besoin de consommer leur union en tant que Veela et compagne.

Si Harry et Ron apprenaient un jour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, ils deviendraient furieux. Comment était-elle censée dire qu'elle couchait avec l'ennemi qui était son compagnon, même s'il avait harcelé pendant des années ?

« Si tu ne veux pas faire ça ce soir, tu n'as pas à le faire » Hermione leva les yeux surprise, elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'ils avaient atteint sa chambre.

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement et elle pouvait sentir son visage se colorer à cause de sa gêne.

Regardant Draco elle fut surprise de voir combien son expression était tendre, elle savait qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il survive une autre nuit sans s'unir avec elle.

Hermione leva la main et la plaça sur sa joue : «Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, mais je le veux Draco» alors elle le fit, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse lui refuser.

Il n'attendit pas plus de discours, claquant sa bouche vers le bas sur la sienne, il la poussa plus loin encore dans la chambre. Ses mains étaient partout, frénétiques dans leurs mouvements pour ne plus laisser aucuns vêtements entre eux.

Draco s'écarta brusquement laissant Hermione à bout de souffle, il ne perdit pas de temps en tirant sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et en la poussant sur son grand lit. Un gémissement glissa hors de ses lèvres quand il commença à embrasser et à mordre sur son chemin le long de son épaule, il passa sur ses deux seins et vers le haut de ses collants. Elle pouvait se sentir elle-même devenir extrêmement humide, quand il enleva le dernier morceau de vêtement décent de son corps.

Remontant, Draco roula, tirant Hermione sur lui, ses joues chauffèrent en sentant son membre en érection dans son pantalon. Hermione passa ses mains le long de sa poitrine, ses mains à tâtons déboutonnèrent sa chemise. Draco devint rapidement frustré quand elle réussit seulement à défaire quelques boutons, elle le regarda avec crainte, quand il arracha les pans de sa chemise et tous les boutons sautèrent simultanément.

«Tu le veux encore? » lui demanda-t-il après avoir enlevé son propre pantalon.

«Je, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant» admit-elle en rougissant profondément.

Draco rit profondément, «bien» sourit-il, « parce que tu es à moi et personne d'autre ».

Elle frissonna à l'intensité de son regard.

Tous les vêtements furent rapidement retirés, laissant Hermione se sentir plus consciente que jamais.

Son Veela prit un moment pour contempler tout son corps, caressant d'une main le long de son côté. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait dû être réconfortée par l'intensité de ses yeux, ou inquiète.

«C'est peut-être égoïste, mais je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps » sa voix était rauque.

Elle comprit complètement, il attendait depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était sa compagne. Pour lui d'avoir attendu si longtemps devait être extrêmement difficile, même quand il avait 17 ans.

Hermione acquiesça.

Draco se pencha pour lui mordre l'oreille, en même temps elle pouvait sentir le bout de son membre à son entrée: «Ce soir, je m'unis avec toi, la prochaine fois je vais te faire l'amour ma compagne ».

Cette fois, elle fut celle qui initia le baiser, qui se souciait de ce que ses amis pouvaient penser? Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse le refuser Draco Malfoy, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand il commença à entrer en elle, elle passa ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds, tirant légèrement dessus quand elle ressentit une douleur.

«Ça va faire du mal », il embrassa son nez.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, Draco enfonça la barrière de sa virginité, plaçant des baisers sur tout son visage quand elle cria de douleur. Il attendit un instant pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à la nouvelle sensation.

Hermione put sentir une larme glisser sur le côté de son visage et Draco l'attrapa avec son doigt. Sa sensibilité était surprenante pour elle. Comme il ne fit aucun geste pour continuer, elle poussa ses hanches vers le haut, curieuse de découvrir plus avec lui.

En lui lançant un sourire narquois, il commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient, installant un mouvement de balancement calme. Hermione ne savait pas beaucoup de choses sur le sexe, seulement de petites choses qu'elle avait lues dans des livres divers. Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi bon.

Elle gémit encore une fois, en essayant de se calmer, ayant peur que Draco la juge. Il s'enfonça plus profondément, lui faisant savoir qu'il voulait plus.

« Ne te retiens pas, lies toi avec à moi » elle se mit à respirer plus fort, essayant de se concentrer sur son visage.

Pas plus d'encouragement furent nécessaires de sa compagne, Draco grogna quand il commença à pousser dans Hermione plus fortement, tirant ses hanches vers le haut pour la rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts et le plaisir devint de plus en plus insupportable. Ses sens se développèrent et elle eut une idée juste de ce qui arriva ensuite.

Avec un grognement fort, Draco poussa une dernière fois, ses parois se fermèrent autour de lui quand elle cria son propre orgasme. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'il lui morde la base du cou pendant qu'ils jouissaient.

Quand ils eurent tous les deux finis, Draco sortit d'elle, respirant lourdement. La main d'Hermione se glissa jusqu'à son cou où il l'avait marqué.

«Mon venin s'infiltre dans toi maintenant, le lien sera complet le matin, une fois qu'il se sera propagé dans tout ton corps», expliqua Draco une fois qu'il reprit son souffle.

Hermione roula sur le côté, plus du tout préoccupée par sa nudité: «Tu vas bien aller maintenant? ».

Il tira son corps tout contre le sien, « Tu m'as sauvé Hermione Malfoy ».

Elle leva un sourcil, «Nous ne sommes pas mariés Draco, c'est toujours Granger ».

«Nous sommes liés, le mariage est seulement le papier, notre lien est pour la vie», il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur son visage.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement calme, le bonheur rayonnant de Draco faisait fondre son cœur.

D'un autre côté, comment Harry et Ron pourraient comprendre une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé?

* * *

**Bonjour les enfants !**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre tant attendu ! Vous pouvez remercier Mamanlily qui m'a proposé son aide ! Encore merci à elle ! Merci à toutes vos reviews pour ce premier chapitre, je n'en espérais pas autant!**

**Merci aux reviews, ajouts en alertes et en favoris :)**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Lucie : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire ! XO XO Eli**

**scpotter : Merci pour ta review XO XO Eli**

**Hiyoki-chan : Voilà la suite XO XO Eli**

**Flavou : Merci pour ta review, et pour ta candidature mais j'avais déjà eu une proposition XOXO Eli**

**Merci encore de votre patience :)**

**XO XO Eli**


End file.
